


Last Night

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Three Nights [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Brienne Tarth gets put into an awkward position during a very hungover post stag party breakfast, remembering what happened last night and how Jaime Lannister fit's into the scene.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, a little smutty piece to get my creative energies flowing to start essay writing as second year has now begun. Hope you enjoy, Kudos and review. Love, Pure. Xx

A group of people were sitting in a hotel restaurant looking very worse for wear. It was a Sunday morning and the stag party of Renly Baratheon had happened the night before. Various men and women were sat at the table either worse for wear or with their heads in one or both of their hands to being barely conscious. The groups various degrees of hangovers were evident but the more spritely person of the group talked after arriving later than the others.

‘Come on Ren, eat it all up.’ Brienne said pointing to Renly’s cooked full English Breakfast.

‘I can’t do it. I blame Robert and his insistence on drinking that many tequila shots last night. 25 is more than enough.’ Renly replied grimacing at the greasy sausage on his fork.

‘Well last night was fun anyway.’ Remarked Yara Greyjoy who was known for her wild partying ways.

‘It was, but where did you disappear off to Brienne?’ Asked a barely conscious Dickon Tarly.

‘Uhh I just got tired so went back to the hotel room.’ Answered a skittish Brienne.

‘I can remember you snogging that good looking blonde is all.’ Answered Robb Stark who was cautiously eating a slice of toast causing Brienne to replay last night in her mind.

*Last Night*

‘Say my name and every colour illuminates, we are shining and we will never be afraid again’ Brienne chanted as she was dancing.

Brienne jumped around to the music when she made eye contact with a blonde guy after flashing a flirtatious smile she continued dancing. After whipping her head up again the blonde guy was in front of her.

‘Hi, I’m Jaime.’ the guy shouted over the music.

‘Brienne’ Brienne shouted over the song.

Jaime threw her a dashing smile and started to dance. Brienne followed suit and they begun to both sway in time with the music. Before long Brienne found herself in front of Jaime moving against him. Jaime cautiously brushed her hips before Brienne then pulled his hands to them. Brienne’s short gold dress hitched up her leg as she lightly begun to grind into Jaime as his head lowered and brushed his lips against her neck.

Brienne’s head whipped around and Jaime quickly captured her lips with his. Brienne was in a trance as Jaime kissed her enough that she started to brush her tongue against his bottom lip and he deepened the kiss to provide her with access. They both parted and looked deeply into each other's eyes before starting to dance again. After an hour of dancing Jaime walked Brienne over to the bar.

‘So Brienne, what brings you here.’ Asked Jaime with a suaveness to his voice.

‘My best mates Stag Do.’ Brienne answered struggling to take her eyes off of the top of Jaime’s chest which was poking out of his crisp white shirt.

‘Ohh now that sounds fun, drink?’ Jaime asked.

‘Double gin and lemonade please.’ Brienne replied.

‘Barman, a double gin and lemonade and a double whisky please.’ Jaime said to the barman as he quickly paid for the drinks after tapping his card taking the drinks and settling in a nearby booth.

‘Now what brings you here Jaime?’ Brienne retorted taking a sip of her drink.

‘Here meeting a friend with my brother.’ Jaime said pointing at a smaller man kissing a red haired lady.

‘Ohh, so having a good night? Brienne asked moving ever closer to Jaime. 

‘Even better for you’ said Jaime as he moved in closer too.

Brienne surged forward and kissed him a second time. The kissing became even more heated and Jaime’s hand was slowly creeping up Brienne’s long leg.

‘Do you wanna come back to my hotel room?’ Brienne asked mustering all of her strength.

‘I’d quite enjoy that you know.’ Jaime replied standing up and offering his hand to Brienne who took it and they walked out of the club together. 

Brienne and Jaime walked the short 500 meters between the club and Brienne’s hotel room. They quickly walked up to her room avoiding anything awkward in the hotel bar. When Jaime and Brienne arrived in the room Brienne quickly shut the door before all but jumping on Jaime. Brienne kissed him with fervor as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Brienne's eagerness meant that Jaime shirt came flying off as she ran her hands down his chest. Jaime's hands slowly went from their place rested on Brienne's arse to the top of her dress where Jaime teasingly undid her zip slowly. Brienne let the dress fall from her body as it pooled at her feet. Jaime looked at her body in sheer lust as he took in her black lace encoverd breasts and core. 

'These need to come off.' Brienne said as she pointed at Jaime's tight blue jeans which had an evident bulge in. Brienne made short work of Jaime's belt and flies as his trousers fell from his legs showing his tight black boxers which were showing off his enviable length which was bulging out. Brienne stared at the prominent tent in Jaime's underwear and swallowed. 

'Just think of the things it could do to you.' Jaime whispered in Brienne's ear causing her nipples to tighten in the bra and her knickers to become ever wetter. 

Jaime lead Brienne over to the bed and took his place over her. He brought her lips back into a kiss and let his hand roam free. Jaime's hands found her bra clasp and slowly undid it. Brienne's small breasts bounced as the material was taken from her body and they became free. Jaime rolled a nipple between each of his fingers causing Brienne to moan loudly. Jaime pulled away from the kiss and smirked, he then started to kiss down her body until he took a nipple in his mouth. Brienne's back lifted from the bed as Jaime's tongue played with her nipples. Pinching one as he playfully nipped at the other. 

'Fuck!' Brienne said as Jaime's mouth played with her breasts. 

After Jaime pulled away Brienne kissed him again. Parting her legs so Jaime could be in between. Jaime slotted in and gently started grinding into her as he deeply kissed her. Brienne then playfully slapped and pinched Jaime's arse causing causing a small gasp from him. Jaime's hand was on her hip as he rolled to the side. Jaime looked at Brienne before sliding his hand into her underwear. 

'So wet.' Jaime remarked as his fingers were coated in her honey. Jaime teasing smothered his fingers around Brienne's thatch covered mound and lips. 

'Jaime please touch me.' Brienne moaned hoarsely as Jaime teased her. 

'As you wish my lady' Jaime said as his finger was buried deeply between her folds causing Brienne to nearly scream as Jaime played with her sensitive clit. Jaime rolled the nib between his fingers and slowly stroked it causing Brienne to squirm beneath him. Hoarse moans came from Brienne as Jaime touched her. Jaime slowly inserted a finger into her feeling the wetness pooling there. Brienne gasped as his long diget started to fuck her. The pleasure in her stomach was rising more when he added a second finger and built his pace up. Brienne squealed as Jaime pulled away from her and pulled the lacy knickers she was wearing from her body clean from her. Jaime took her whole body in from her long legs to her softly curled shoulder-length blunt blonde bob. Jaime positioned his face at her core as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Brienne’s head fell back in pleasure as she felt the golden haired man on top of her fuck her with his tongue. Brienne was so close to the edge that when Jaime reintroduced his fingers she was so close and she erupted around him. Jaime felt Brienne clenching around his fingers as she orgasmed as a fresh tide of wetness came flowing from her already aching core. 

Brienne recovered quickly as she got to work quickly disposing Jaime of his boxers. Jaime's length sort freedom, Brienne took in his body from his carved abs to his toned arms he was like a statue of old. Brienne took Jaime's cock in her hand causing Jaime to gasp when she removed the bead of pre cum off of the end of his cock with her finger and licking it seductively. Brienne's pace was speedy yet pleasurable before Jaime spoke.

'I don’t wanna cum like a randy teenager, I wanna you now.' Jaime said with pure sex in his voice. 

Brienne found a small box in her wash bag and took a condom out. Brienne got to short work of putting it on Jaime's aching cock. The pair repositioned themselves as Brienne was pulled on top of Jaime and slowly lowered herself down on his length. Her head threw back in pleasure as Jaime's fingers dug into her hips. Brienne's pace was steady and when Jaime began playing with her clit she sped up. Until Jaime decided to have some fun and brought her lips down to his and kissed her. Brienne then found herself being quickly flipped over as Jaime positioned her legs over his shoulders and entered her Brienne gasped as his thrusts became quicker and deeper. 

'Fuck! ' 'Shit!' Brienne and Jaime both said as they were growing ever closer their orgasms. 

Brienne found herself close as Jaime kissed her deeply and tweaked her nipple, causing Brienne to fall into oblivion as her Climax overtook her. Jaime felt her walls clench around him and followed her into oblivion as his release was triggered causing him to come hard and fast with a deep thrust. Jaime fell on top of Brienne in exhaustion. 

'Well that was amazing.' Brienne said recovering and untangling herself so Jaime was on the bottom after he dealt with the protection he was wearing. 

'Couldn't agree more.' Jaime said looking deeply into Brienne's deep blue eyes who was now laid on his chest. 

Brienne and Jaime fell asleep cuddled up only to wake up in the morning to light streaming through the windows and Jaime's phone going off. 

'Sorry about this.' Jaime said removing himself from spooning Brienne. 

'It's fine.' A still sleepy Brienne muttered. 

'Ty… Yeah I'm fine and safe… okay I’ll be back soon… Yeah it was a wild night… Don't worry I'll tell you when I get back… Sure bye bro.' Jaime said hanging up. 

'Sorry that was my brother I've got to go to him is that okay with you?' Jaime asked Brienne getting dressed. 

'Sure make sure he's okay.' Brienne said compassionately pulling in a complimentary robe.

'You are a wonderful woman you know. Thanks for an amazing night.' Jaime said kissing Brienne. 

'Go your brother needs you.' Brienne said trying to usher Jaime away. 

Jaime walked to the desk opposite the bed and found a pad and a pen. 'Here's my number, I'd like to see you again and maybe go out for a drink?' He suggested as he wrote his mobile number down. 

'I'd like that' Brienne taking the leaf of paper from Jaime's outstretched hand and walking him to the door. 

'Good, I guess I'll see you soon. Until next time Brienne.' 

'Until next time Jaime.' Brienne said as she kissed Jaime one final time before seeing him out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Brienne read the clock and saw it was 10am and the group would be down eating breakfast in the restaurant by now so quickly headed into the shower and dressed quickly heading down to eat. 

*Present*

'Nahhh, that didn't happen. ' Brienne said slightly red and a little too quickly, taking a sip of orange juice. 

Renly became more awake after a couple of coffees and half his breakfast. 

'Oh Jaime, I knew you’d make it not that I remember though!' Renly shouted the group instantly wincing at the loudness of his Baratheon boom and laugh. 

'Hello, Renly thanks for the amazing night. I had a lot of fun. Feeling slightly hungover but Tyrion is worse for wear though.' Jaime said after approaching the table and pointing at a small man who was nearly passed out on a table.

'How good of a night.' A nosey Varys Littlebird chipped in. 

'Let's say it is definitely gold in my book as Stag do's go.' Jaime said looking at Brienne who was trying to look inconspicuous. 

'I'm glad was a great night. I'll guess I'll see you at the wedding then.' Renly replied. 

'Indeed you will I'm hoping this one will live up to my expectations. You never know I could catch the bouquet.' Jaime said with a smirk sneakily looking at Brienne before walking off. 

'Now that is a man.' Rhaenys Targaryen said whistling as Jaime walked off. 

'Who is that?' Samwell Tarly asked. 

'That's my brother in law Jaime Lannister, Cersei - my wife's twin brother.' Robert replied shoveling bacon in his mouth. 

'That's the guy I could have sworn I saw Brienne with.' Dickon piped up again causing Brienne to spit the drink she was drinking out as all eyes were on her. 

'You shagged Jaime Lannister didn't you?' Renly asked impressed. 

'A lady never tells.' Brienne said growing ever more red giving it clearly away. 

'Well he'll be at the wedding next week so you'll be able to maybe have a round two.' Remarked Oberyn Martell causing the whole group to laugh. 

Brienne inwardly smiled despite her embarrassment secretly hoping for round two as the group continued on with breakfast just hoping that Jaime was insinuating what she had felt he had. Not knowing within a year she’d have made a trip down the aisle herself marrying the very man who’d seduced her last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a sequel - Pure! Xx


End file.
